


Mia REu - The Prologue /(comic)

by Pelissa



Series: MIA REU [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, evil characters forced to do good, lots of things are going to happen, police work, rewriting the first few RE games plus a bit more backstory, this is going to be a long ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/pseuds/Pelissa
Summary: This is the comic series to "MIA REU".Enjoy the back story leading up to the events of the Mia REu series!The story starts with:Chris' first day at the RPD, meeting his new captain, Wesker, who is about to be confronted with various problems.Leon in his police training, becoming friends with Rebecca and later on getting to know the Redfields.William and Annette dealing with break-ins into secret Umbrella facilities and offices they had no idea existed.





	Mia REu - The Prologue /(comic)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be different storylines, showing different events and various viewpoints. The storylines planned out so far include Chris, Wesker, Leon, William and Jake's mother. More things might be added later on.


End file.
